


Qualcosa di te

by Trixie_7



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler (?) per chi non avesse ancora visto il finale di stagione. Se non lo avete fatto, non fatelo.]<br/>Le ultime parole di Callie ci hanno stravolto e strappato qualche lacrima, ma cosa è successo dopo? Arizona ha chiesto scusa? Ha provato a ricucire un rapporto che sembra lacerato per sempre? "Matrimonio" è una parola che per lei ha ancora importanza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualcosa di te

_A K. per le piccole e grandi  
lacrime versate._

  
   
 

  
   
Rimanemmo entrambe in silenzio, poi lei girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso la porta, chiudendola con tanta violenza che il rumore mi riscosse. La inseguii.  
«Non puoi fare così, Arizona!» dissi, con un tono di voce abbastanza alto perché lei potesse sentirmi attraverso i pochi metri che ci separavano. Camminava, camminava il più velocemente possibile. La frustrazione in quel momento la stava divorando, potevo percepirla.  
«Arizona, non puoi andartene così. Non puoi scappare anche ora, smettila».  
Correndo, l’avevo raggiunta e le avevo afferrato il braccio, costringendola a voltarsi e guardarmi con li occhi pieni di lacrime.  
«No» disse con rabbia. «No, smettila tu! Smettila di seguirmi, smettila di cercarmi, dannazione».  
Liberò il gomito dalla mia mano con uno strattone violento, prima di fare un passo lontano da me.   
«Smettila di volermi, Calliope, smettila, dopo quello che ti ho detto, dopo quello che ti ho fatto»  
Piangeva, piangeva senza riuscire a controllarsi. Grandi e calde lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi, lungo le sue guance, dimentiche delle fossette che le rischiaravano quando Arizona sorrideva.  
«Smettila» ripeté, incurante delle persone che ci stavano osservando.  
«Non posso smetterla» dissi, quasi sussurrando. «Sono tua moglie».  
Lei scosse la testa.  
«Non è rimasto più niente di me. Io mi sono persa, Calliope, per colpa di quell’incidente aereo, io mi sono persa. Era compito tuo trattenermi. Ma c’era Mark e c’era Sofia e c’era tutto il resto a cui pensare. Mi hai perso, come io mi sono persa. E ho perso una gamba. Ora non posso nemmeno scappare da te, perché non posso correre più veloce di te. Mi tieni in pugno, tu hai tutto ciò che di me resta: un ammasso di carne, l’ombra di Arizona. E ti ostini a chiamarmi moglie, Sofia si ostina a chiamarmi mamma. Ma io non sono più qui».  
Nel corridoio era calato il silenzio. Perché quando Arizona parlava, quando faceva uno dei suoi memorabili discorsi, era sempre così: la gente si fermava e stava ad ascoltare quella piccola bionda dal temperamento di fuoco.  
«Qualcosa è rimasto, Arizona».  
«Via, andate, non c’è niente da vedere qui!»  
Nell’udire la voce di Alex le persone finsero di non essersi mai interessate a noi.  
Notai che aveva il viso sporco di sangue, quando si avvicinò ad Arizona con fare apprensivo. Indossava una vecchia tuta nera, fradicia.  
«Tutto ok?» lo sentii domandare ad Arizona, che annuì, senza distogliere lo sguardo da me.  
«Io devo andare. Ho il cercapersone, se hai bisogno di me».  
Mia moglie annuì nuovamente e Alex mi lanciò uno sguardo neutro mentre mi passava accanto, mettendosi a correre. Forse aveva qualche emergenza.  
Ci lasciò sole, in mezzo a una tempesta cui forse non saremmo state in grado di resistere, con parole mai dette e accuse sospese in aria, pronte a riversarci addosso il loro carico di rancori e odi.  
«Mi volevi ferire, non è vero?» chiesi, nonostante conoscessi benissimo la risposta a quella domanda. Avevo bisogno che me lo dicesse.  
Lei abbassò il volto, fuggendo il mio sguardo.  
«Arizona, mi volevi ferire, come io ho ferito te tradendo la tua promessa?» incalzai, ponendo sullo stesso piano il nostro matrimonio e il giuramento fatto riguardo la sua gamba.  
Lei alzò lo sguardo.  
«Sì» bisbigliò, passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli. «Sì, ma no, non intenzionalmente. Io volevo ferirti ma non…» si interruppe per inspirare profondamente, scuotendo la testa. «Ma non lo sapevo, non capivo cosa ti stessi facendo, Calliope, io non volevo».  
Le tesi una mano, che lei afferrò titubante.  
«Sei libera. Da qualsiasi promessa tu mi abbia fatto. Non sei più mia moglie, Arizona, sei solo tu» dissi, cercando di non tradire il dolore che mi provoca pronunciare quelle parole.  
«Calliope…»  
«Andrò a stare nell’appartamento di Mark. Sofia può rimanere a casa nostra. Tua, volevo dire, Sofia può rimanere a casa tua. Per ora».  
«Calliope, non devi…»  
«E poi vedremo. Vedremo cosa sarà meglio per lei, cosa sarà meglio per noi» aggiunsi, lasciandole la mano e allontanandomi da lei.  
«Calliope».  
Sentii la sua voce, la voce di Arizona. O di quello che di lei rimaneva.  
Ero vuota, ero a pezzi.  
Ma il problema non era quello, non era il dolore che mi aveva provocato, non era l’essere stata tradita, di nuovo, dalla persona che mi ero scelta per il resto della mia vita.  
No, il problema più grande e che non riuscivo ad affrontare era un altro ed era ben più grave.  
Il problema era che avevo sciolto lei dalla promessa di matrimonio, ma non me.  
Il problema era considerarmi sposata, senza avere una moglie.  
Il problema era l’amarla ancora, nonostante tutto.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
